Black and white decision
by melon3
Summary: not very good at summerys. Will add one later
1. Chapter one

Stupid computers not doing a single thing that I want it to grrrrrr ~ * 

I hope I can eventually get this story onto the fan fiction site. I am having a lot of trouble with my computer at the moment…….(and it could help if I knew how to work the stupid thing in the first place).

Anyway if you are reading this **gets on her knees and prays** that means my computer is doing what its told (or my fairy godmother comes and gives me a visit and teaches me how to use the computer……either will do I think)  Well enough of my stupid rambling on about nothing (I can hear you shouting shout up and get on with the story) well here it is.

Please be nice as it is my first fic I've wrote and it took me ages to come up with the idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD……..so there.

**The black and white decision**

Chapter one

Sara stared out of the window of her classroom, it was a lovely sunny day. If there was one thing she hated more than being stuck indoors on a sunny day, was being stuck indoor on a sunny day with double algebra. She turned back to the black board where the teacher was trying to explain a problem to the class.

"So if you move Y here…….and times it by 2 which you multiply by 2tpq…you get?.............Just a minute." The teacher stopped and scratched her head.

"If I add this and times it by this to confuse my class, then I get a big mess," mocked Tony in a high pitched whiney voice.

"Gaaaaaa!!!!" came a shout from across the class room as a boy stood up. "I cant take it any more!" he screamed as he dived out of the door. He could be heard laughing hysterically as he ran down the corridor.

        "I hate maths," wined Tony as he looked over at the teacher who was still trying to work out what she was doing. "All those numbers hurt my head", he said as he put his head on the table.

"Well in love maths," said Flint in his usual happy tone.

Tony raised his head and scowled at Flint.

"Do you ever understand it?"

"Nope."

"Do you ever get any of it right?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever passed a exam?"

"Nope."

Tony looked at Flints smiling face and sighed in desperation.

" Then why do you like it ?"

"Its fun." said Flint still smiling.

"Fine!" Tony said giving up on getting any sense from him. "Well I cant get any of the answers."

"You can copy mine if you like," Flint said as he passed Tony his book.

"Alright …… thanks," Tony said as he took the book. "Now let me see….. question 1 … what's (3mh)2 x 2hwlt + q  when h = 2xy – 3b…..the answer is….." Tony looked at Flints book. "errrr……fish?......FISH!!!!!!."

"FLINT," Tony shouted as he hit him over the head with his maths book.

Sara looked over at the teacher to see if she had noticed them fighting. But the teacher didn't notice because she was so absorbed in the maths question she was doing on the board the she failed to notice the uproar that was happening in the class room.

Sara looked back at Tony who had stopped hitting Flint.

"Whoops! Sorry Flint, I got a little carried away." But Flint didn't hear, he was lying on the floor with several bumps on his head.

Sara carried on chewing her pencil and tuned her head to the window. The weather was lovely and the sun was warm on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to absorb its warmth. She was soon drifting off to sleep……….

Sara's dream………………………..

_Sara felt a cool breeze on her face and the air smelt like……..flowers? she opened her eyes and found that she wasn't in her classroom any more but a beautiful garden. The whole place was full of rose bushes that wound themselves around pillars that reached high into the sky. The sky was a light blue colour with no sine of clouds anywhere. There was no sine of any other life but her and the silence was starting to scare her. But then again it was so peaceful that Sara actually liked it. There was no maths and stupid boys fighting. She ran her fingers through the lush green grass, she just felt so relaxed. She felt like just lying back and going to sleep again, but she also wanted to explore to see if there was anyone else around. Sara stood up and noticed that her clothes had changed. Instead of her regular t shirt and trousers she was wearing a beautiful dress. It was long and white with roses sewn  into it. Sara was taken back by it beauty and she started to spin around watching the material swirl around her._

_Something moved behind her. Sara stopped spinning and when everything had stopped spinning  she looked around to see what it was._

_"Who's there?" Sara said. "Come out you coward!" she shouted._

_Something moved in one of the rose bushes. Slowly she moved towards it, ready to run for her life. She stopped just in front of it and carefully peered into the bush, only to find that there was something staring back at her. _

_"Aaaaa," she screamed as she fell back onto the grass._

_The bush rustled as whatever was in there started to come out. Sara closed her eyes and hid her head in her hands ready for the worst. Sara felt something brush against her leg. She screamed and jumped up in the air, when she landed she put her head on the ground and covered her head with her arms. _

_She stayed like that for several minutes, and after felling nothing else to scare her she carefully raised her head of the ground. In front of her sat nothing more than a cat._

_Sara let out a little sigh of relief and sat up to get a better look at the cat who was sitting staring at her for the whole time._

_"So you are what's scared me," she said looking at the cat, she liked cats. Normally she would fuss over them and cuddle them, but there was something strange about this cat. It was completely black as night, apart from this strange marking on its forehead. It looked like a cresset moon. Sara stared into the cats eyes, it was like it could look into her very soul. She tried to look away but it was like the cat had hypnotized her. Then the cat got up and ran away. _

_"Wait!" Sara shouted as she ran after the cat. _

_She ran around the pillars trying to keep the cat in view. The garden didn't seem to end. Sara started to get tired and now she was scared, she couldn't see an end to the garden. She had lost sight of the cat, but as she ran around the last pillar they all suddenly disappeared. Everything had gone black and the floor had go. Sara felt like she was floating but she could defiantly feel solid ground beneath her feet. _

_Then she suddenly saw the cat again, sitting staring at her it suddenly turned and ran away again. Sara was going to follow it but the suddenly a figure appeared out of the darkness. Sara stepped back in surprise. The figure was dressed in a black cape with a hood so you couldn't see their face. The cat jumped into the hooded figures shoulder and continued to stare at Sara._

_"Who are you?" Sara asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. But it was like they couldn't hear her. They didn't answer her or even move._

_"Answer me!" Sara demanded. But they still didn't answer._

_Sara started to feel sick and everything was starting to spin. She tried to keep concuss but everything was going blurry. Sara put her hand on her chest only to find it was wet. She took her hand off quickly and looked at it. It was covered in a red liquid. Blood. She looked at her chest, it was covered in blood. But who's? She wasn't bleeding. Well not that she knew of. _

_Everything was starting to get blurry. She was fainting._

_"Who are you?" she whispered as she slipped in to darkness._

_……………………………………………………………………………….._

"Who are you?" Sara muttered.

"Well in your brother….you know Tony," Tony said sarcastically

Sara slowly opened her eyes. She was back in her classroom, with her head on the table. Flint and Tony were smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your have been doing that all lesson," said Flint still smiling at her.

"Doing what?" Sara asked.

"Talking in your sleep ……and generally sleeping." Tony said laughing at his sisters confused look on her face.

"I was asleep?"

"Yep. That's why the teacher got so mad at you and gave you a tone of extra home work." Tony said pointing at the big pile of books in front of Sara.

"What! Oh no. I will never be able to do all that for next lesson." Sara sighed as she put all the books in her bag.

They left the classroom and slowly made their way home. Flint and Tony talked happily all the way. But Sara stayed silent, she was still thinking about all the extra homework that she had to do.

"I cant believe that I fell asleep in class," she thought. 

They were now walking down a street with rows of beautiful gardens. Sara walked passed one that was full of beautiful rose bushes. She stopped and looked at one remembering her dream. Tony and flint stopped when they noticed that she had stopped. 

"What is it?" asked Tony

"What?......oh." Sara noticed that she had stopped. "I was just thinking of the dream I had in class today."

"What was it about?" asked Flint.

Sara looked into the rose bush.

"Oh nothing," she said as she carried on walking. 

Tony and Flint looked at each other confused. They bother shrugged their shoulders and ran after her.

As they ran away a pair of eyes looked out of the bush, watching them leave.  

What do you think? I don't quite know where I am going with it, but I am sure I will think of something. 

Please, please, please review!!! I would really appreciate it as it is my first fic I need to know how I am doing.  ^U^ 


	2. Chapter two

Yey I got reviews jumps up and down thank you sooooooooo much hugs reviewers

AerinM – Thanks for the lovely review. U

Baby-pure – this fic is a Sara and Merlock story as they go together like banana goes with cheese.

Hotkitty – I know what you mean about this section being dead for ages. That why I chose to start writing a fic (as well as the fact that I am a big FTTD fan of course) it would be really nice if you are a loyal reader, I have checked out all of you fics and reviewed them. So if you are loyal to me I will be loyal to you……oh yer and I will try and hurry up and get to the romance as soon as possible.

Sorry I haven't updated for ages….

Flint- hi ya

Melon3- Flint what are you doing here?

Flint- i am here to keep you company of course.

Melon3- really. That's so cute goes all big eyed

Flint- …………errrr  looks scared actually the rest of the cast sent me down here because they are board and told me to try and hurry you up on writing the next chapter. backs away slowly as Melon3 gives him a evil stare

Melon3- fine I don't really care anyway sniff sniff   I will just ignore you turns her back on Flint right as I was saying I am sorry haven't updated for along time as I have had writers block…..

Flint- writers block! I know how to get rid of that. gets out Rocky ok dad lets help jog Melon3s brain

Rocky- I don't think this is such a good idea son

Flint start swinging the hammer around as Melon3 starts running fast…… very fast

Melon3- AAAAAHH!!!! Flint stop it i am fine now

WAP! Flint hits Melon3 over the head and she fall son the floor with swirlly eyes and a big lump on her head

Rocky- now you've done it how is she meant to write the story now……right ill get some ice and try and wake her up. You will have to do the disclaimer.

Flint- yey I get to do the disclaimer

Rocky- just don't mess it up leaves on a quest for ice and to see if he can sell Flint on ebay

Flint- hum clears his throat to sound important Melon3 doesn't own FTTD. But she would like to buy it if they would sell it for 50p, a half eaten jelly baby and a old spice girls t-shirt that is too small for her……so that basically means that she will never own it he he ….. WACK! Melon3 hits Flint over the head with a large bucket of ice

Melon3- sorry about that. Now on with the story whilst I deal with Flint drags Flint off to certain doom

Chapter two

A cool wind blew through the open window of Sara's bedroom. It was a lovely sunny Saturday. Everyone was outside playing or lying on the grass sunbathing. But Sara sat slumped over her desk surrounded by piles of books. Sara sighed and put down her pencil. She yawned and stretched trying to keep awake. Looking around the room at all the homework she had to do, she signed again. Sara didn't understand what was wronge with her, she kept falling asleep during class so her teachers kept giving her tones of extra homework. Sara's desk was piled high with books and they were starting to take over her floor.

"Right that's maths done……thank god. Now geography," she said as she put her maths things on the floor and started rummaging around for her geography books. Sara sat back in her chair, she was so tired she felt like she could just curl up in bed and sleep (even though it was still morning……..maths takes a lot out of you .) A shiver went down her spine. If she fell asleep she would have that dream again. Ever since she fell asleep in maths she kept on having that same dream. Every time it was the same. She was lying in a garden of roses, she knew what was going to happen next., but for some reason she couldn't help looking in the rose bush and chasing that cat until she reached….NO. Sara clapped her hands to get herself out of the trance. She wouldn't think about him…..she had work to do. So she went back to hunting her geography book. She got on to the floor and started to crawl around look to see if the book was there. Ah she found her lost sock, not quite a geography book but she had been looking for this for a while. She sat cross legged on the floor looking at the sock. It had a black cat on it, she had never noticed that before. Sara stared at it thinking about her dream whilst running her thumb over the cat. That strange cat in her dream scared her, but not as much as its master, the strange clocked figure with the same piercing eyes as the cat. Those blood red eye that draws her in when she stares deeply into them. Something moved behind her. Sara spun around, but there was nothing there. she looked down at her hand and there was her geography book. She looked at it weary of it. She was sure it hadn't been there a minute ago. She reached down to pick it up but it jumped out of the way. Sara jumped with it but in the opposite direction.

 _What was that, books shouldn't move. You must have imagined it. You have been working too hard. _

Sara reached of the book again but it jumped out of her reach.

_Right I didn't imagine it that time it react did move…….it must be some sort of prank._

She looked around be couldn't see anyone. She wasn't just about to let a book get the better of her, besides she needed to get her homework done. She looked at the book  now she was angry. She dived trying to catch it be it was now slowly moving to the window like it was making a bid for freedom. This was getting wearied.  Sara now was concentrating only on the escaping book as it moved towards the window. She made a final try of trying to catch it. She dived at it as squashed it to the floor. The book stopped moving and Sara crutched it in her hands as if it would try to run of again.

"Ha! Thought you could get away did you," Sara said as she kneeled in front of the window.

Sara suddenly felt her body go cold and she notice that something was blocking the light coming in form the window. Just then the book flew out of her hands again. Sara looked up to see it hovering inform of  the thing that was blocking the light. All the blood drained out of her and she felt sick. There standing in front of there was a figure in a long black clock. Sara wanted to scream but it was as if there was no air in her lungs. She started to crawl back on her knees trying to get way from the figure who was now holding the book open as if he was reading it. The figure stepped of the window frame and landed on the floor, still looking at the book. Sara had now crawled her way to the wall, never taking her eyes of the figure. She pressed her back against the solid wall hoping it would suck her in. anything to escape the figure, who was slowly drifting over to her still looking at the book. Sara felt her heart slowing and warm tears started to flow down her cheek. Her breaths came in short quite gasps. This was it then. She was going to die cowering in a corner crying. It sickened her felling weak like this. But she couldn't do anything else, her body was completely frozen so she couldn't move.

The figure was now right in front of her. Sara hugged the knees, trying to make herself as small as possible and closed her eyes. Waiting for the inevitable…….any minute now…….

"This book of yours is all wrong. They say the world is round, when everyone knows its flat."

Sara opened her eyes in amazement. This wasn't meant to happen…………….wait a minute I recognise that voice, Sara thought.

"Merlock?" Sara whispered.

"Yes. Who else did you think it was?" he said as he finally put the book down. Melock looked down at Sara, that is when he finally noticed that she was crying. "Sara?! Are you o.."

"Merlock!" Sara jumped up and rapped her arms around his neck. Merlocks body tensed and his face went red. But after a while he started to relax…….this was kind of nice he thought.

Sara was still crying but this time they were in relief. It was only Merlock……but why had he scared her like that? She pushed him away, nearly making him fall over.

"Sara? What's wrong?" he said puzzled.

"YOU!" she shouted pointing her finger at him. She was still crying and now she was shaking again. But not in fear….she was angry.

"What on earth do you think your doing scaring me like that? How dare you come through my window….and…..and dressed like that!" She was screaming at Merlock who backed of scared.

"It's just my new cloak I drought. Don't you like it?"

"NO!" she screamed as she picked up a book and throw it at him. He just got out of the way I time and the book bounced harmlessly of the wall.

"But I thought you would like it."

"AAAHHHH!" Sara screamed as she ran and dived on Merlock. She grabbed his neck and started to shake it, trying to pull the cloak of.

"Take that stupid thing off!"

"Sara what are you doing" Merlock asked, a bit scared of Sara's behaviour. Normally he wouldn't mind Sara sitting on him, but this was just scary.

"Take it off. Take it off…..I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

"SARA! Stop it!"

Sara suddenly stopped shaking Merlock. She looked down and noticed what she was doing. She jumped of quickly and backed away slowly, her face was white with shock.

"Merlock ……I …" she whispered as new tears pricked her eyes.

Merlock got up, a little shaky and looked at Sara in surprise. Sara's eyes were wide with fear. What was she doing. She had almost killed Merlock. What was happening to her?

She lay on her bed and buried her head in the pillows, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. She didn't want Merlcok to see her cry, the tears came freely and loud. She pushed her head deep into the pillows trying to muffle the sound. Merlock started at her. What was going on? What ever it was it was his fault that she was crying. He had just came to show her his new cloak…..the cloak. It was the cloak that had scared her. Merlock quickly took it off and threw it into the corner of the room. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Sara to calm down. He fought the urge to hug her as he thought that want the right thing to do and wound probably get him hurt again. He was very worried about Sara thought. Something was wrong, he had never seen Sara this upset before.

Merlock sat there wondering what to do. He waited patiently for 10 minutes before she started to calm down.

Sara slowly sat up crossing her legs. Her cheeks were pail and wet from the tears.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It was just a dream."

"A dream? What are you talking about/ tell me what's wrong!" Merlock said in a concerned voice.

"I….."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Sara is everything ok. We keep hearing strange noises coming from your room. Can I come in?" It was Tony.

Sara jumped of the bed. "Just a minute…..you better go Merlock" she whispered as she started to push him towards the window.

"But Sara," Merlock protested.

"Don't worry I'm fine," she said as she tried to push him out of the window.

"Sara what's going on in there?" asked Tony through the door.

"Nothing," shouted Sara back. "Go Merlock. I'm fine," she gave him one last push and Merlock fell out the window and landed with a thump on the ground with swirly eyes.

Just then the door opened and Tony poked his head through.

"what's going on?" he asked as he looked around the room.

"Nothing" Sara replied. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do"

Melon3- Well that it for chapter 2. sorry again for the wait but I have been sooooo buisy with stupid coursework that I have had no spare time.

Flint- Melon3 do you think you could let me out now. Its smelly.

Flint is crammed into a old jar of pickles left over from Christmas….1990. mha ha ha ha ha

Melon3- only if you promise to behave.

Flint- I promise.

Melon3 gives evil look

Melon3- maybe later …..mha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

walks of laughing

["] ["]

 [ ';' ]

["] ["]        ohhhh look what I have done it a bunny….well im proud anyway.


End file.
